Garden of Memories
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Magic is somehow present even the caster is no longer standing beside her in the gardens. -ONE SHOT-


**-Garden of Memories-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: Another piece for Poirot Cafe. Kind of like a character exploration piece. Theme: Garden

* * *

The gentle wind blew softly against her skin, ruffling her short cropped hair from its position. She glanced about the rather small private garden lined with a small row of rose bushes and medium sized trees along the edges of the fence. A smile slowly emerged on her face as she spotted a late blooming rose with its ruby petals amidst the sea of green. It might not have been Chateau de Versailles and may lack on geometrically trimmed edges, but it was a garden of memories.

She still remembered the first time she came here, when her beloved lured her here on the pretense of inviting her to a lunch with several friends. She was quite surprised to arrive at an address in a residential area to a large western style house, and even more surprised when shown the garden and the large white gazebo with vines entwined in its wooden structure.

"It's a beautiful place isn't it? I wanted to share this with you." The smooth timbre in his voice was still fresh in her mind as memories resurfaced.

Those were happier times as the group of four friends sat around the outdoor table, chatting about nothing in particular. A time when her beloved would suddenly, and literally, shower her with glitters and petals under melodious sounds of laughter.

This garden had also seen to her most memorable events, the time when her beloved lured her here under the pretense needing to celebrate their friend's engagement.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." She remembered telling her beloved how it was clear the actress and the upcoming author would tie the knot. At the same time, she wondered whether her beloved would ask her the same question as well.

To her surprise, it turned out to also be the time when a nervous magician sank to his knees and offered her a velvet box. She remembered commenting how grass stains were notoriously difficult to clean off white trousers, to which both of them and their friends who were present at the time laughed at the comment without restrictions.

The garden had witnessed the time when her dear friend announced she was pregnant in early autumn, and two months later during a party (or perhaps it was a pre-baby shower now that she had a chance to think about it) she too divulged in her possible pregnancy to her dear friend amidst the roses.

Under bare vines in a sunny but chilly day, she pulled her beloved away from the celebration and told him "I'm pregnant." His reaction then was quite amusing as he made his flock of doves fly around them in a dance pattern and made roses appear on the dormant vines. Their friend took a picture of that day and she kept the same picture tucked up inside her purse at all times to remind her of the days-gone-by.

However, this garden has also seen to her worst times. When she broke the news of her beloved's passing to their friends, it was underneath the same gazebo that held good memories. Her memories of that day was both clear and hazy. She remembered she had been on the streets when she received the call but she could not remember why she was on the streets or where she was at the time. Not knowing where she could go, her feet took her to their friend's house, the only place she felt safe and connected her to her beloved. She stealthily made her way through the front gardens and ended up huddled on the lounge seats. She could not remember why or for how long she was there, only that when her friends saw her form, she was pulled into a tight hug. She did not doubt they have heard the news and she did not bother to explain herself. They managed to drag her thoughts back into reality, reminding her that her son needed her presence now that his father is gone. She remembered them accompanying her down to the morgue but what had been said was lost in the wind. She could not even remember how long they stayed with her or how her son had been at the time. It was possible, and she had been told by many, that she was feeling extreme grief that caused the lack of perception.

Sighing, she walked closer towards the single blooming rose, hands caressing the petals in a loving and longing manner. She was invited to be here today by her friends because of their son's engagement. An event that she wished she could have brought her own son here as a companion to share in the happiness. Her wandering thoughts caused her to accidentally nick her finger on the stem of the rose, a rather careless action that would have led to her beloved's reprimands were he still here. As blood began the pool on the skin, she was reminded of the reason why her beloved was no longer standing beside her. However, she did not resent him for his action for she knew his honourable intentions were passed onto their son who took up the white mantle.

"Chi-chan." A female voice called from afar, reminding her the reason why she was here in the first place. The joys of celebration was loud now that the patio door was opened. She quickly pulled herself together, donning on the patented Poker Face taught to her by her beloved. "You're son's here!" Her friend called quite enthusiastically, surprising her in the process.

Looking rather haggard, possibly due to rushing here, a bed of messy hair framing indigo eyes appeared from behind. He waved enthusiastically for her to enter the house once more and join in the celebration. Smiling, she wondered if it was he beloved that heard her thoughts for companionship this afternoon and sent their son here.

 **-END-**


End file.
